pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa (anime)
Alexa is a character appearing in the anime series. She is a journalist and is the elder sister of Viola, the Gym Leader of Santalune City. Appearance Alexa has brown hair, like her eyebrows, as well as having green eyes. Her hair is collected and with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She wears a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs are white. She also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist, where she keeps her Poké Balls. Alexa also wears two yellow earrings and has a red nail polish on her fingers. She sometimes wears a headset, composed of a microphone on her left and a camera on her right side. Personality Alexa is a journalist, who travels through the lands. However, she is sometimes clumsy and forgetful, though she relies on her Gogoat to remind her where her gear lies. Alexa is also helpful, at times. In the XY series, Alexa also cares for her younger sister, Viola who is the Gym Leader of Santalune City and also gives her some advice about Ash's battlling style which she takes him lightly in his first Gym battle until she loses in a rematch against him. Biography One day, as Alexa was recording a video, a Ducklett stole her camera and threw it off a cliff. Alexa descended down and took the camera, but couldn't climb back. Fortunately, she encountered a Gogoat and touched its horns. Gogoat sensed her wish to climb back up, so Alexa rode Gogoat back on the cliff. This made Gogoat and Alexa good friends, who traveled through rough times.BW140: Go, Go Gogoat! Pokémon the Series: Black and White Alexa met Ash, Iris and Cilan when she wanted to warn Ash to not approach her Helioptile. After Helioptile used Parabolic Charge, she grabbed Helioptile and apologized to the heroes and explained that her Helioptile was really shy. She then took her camera out and wanted to film Ash's Pikachu as it was rare in the Unova region. She then introduced herself to the heroes as a journalist from Kalos. Alexa admitted she came to find more about the Pokémon Sumo tournament, which was held nearby. Alexa explained the event was held to remind people and Pokémon to share with each other, but today people enter it for fun. After arriving to the competition, Alexa suggested eating some of the island's berries. Ash did so, but was annoyed when a boy named Rodney snatched a pie before him. Alexa set up her equipment, with Gogoat and Helioptile's help. Once the tournament was over, Alexa started taking pictures. Since the heroes were heading towards Kanto, Alexa decided to accompany them, since she is also going there.BW136: The Journalist from Another Region! On the cruise ship, Alexa admitted she visited a museum and heard of a captain, who collected and placed his treasure on Frond Island, where they were boarding off. The heroes were surprised and decided to join Alexa, who managed to print a copy of the map. They sailed on a boat and crossed through a whirlpool, then sailed towards a beach, where there was an abandoned ship with a cracked hull. Pikachu noticed a door with glyphs, so Alexa claimed they had to decipher them. Once they found out it was a puzzle door, the heroes managed to slide the glyphs in a correct order, which unlocked the door. However, they were soon chased off by Mismagius. Once safe, Alexa pointed out they had to go to the top of a mountain, where a certain symbol lied, but were attacked by a wild Shiftry. After running off to the top, the heroes and Alexa encountered a Ninetales, which Alexa knew it was the pirate captain's Vulpix, who evolved. After defeating Ninetales and blasting Team Rocket off, the heroes and Alexa entered the cave on the top of the mountain. There, Alexa unlocked the treasure chest, which revealed Evolutionary Stones, since the Pokémon they previously fought against used the Stones to evolve. Seeing how it was important not to give away this info to the public, who may visit the island and take this treasure, Alexa erased the data on her camera. Everyone decided to keep the island as a secret, as they sailed off.BW137: Mystery on a Deserted Island! After arriving to Cave Island, Alexa went off to write an article, leaving the heroes to have some time off. At the end of the day, though, Alexa saw the heroes had an adventure with Clair and was saddened she couldn't take a photo of the shiny Druddigon. However, Clair decided to humble her request and sent Druddigon, which made Alexa happy to take a photo of it before sailing off with the heroes.BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Alexa was glad to have arrived to the island, where the legends of a hero named Conley was formed. Alexa explained the ghost-type Pokémon sometimes come to the top of the mountain, then showed a picture of Conley in her book. Alexa showed some ruins, which were attacked by ghost-type Pokémon. However, Conley arrived and stopped the threat, thus saving the villagers. Suddenly, a woman approached Ash and gave him a strange medal, which Alexa seemed to recognize. Inside the castle's ruins, the heroes and Alexa, after wandering a bit, found the statue of Conley, but found ghost-type Pokémon, which were actually Team Rocket, in disguise. This startled Helioptile, who electrocuted them, causing Team Rocket to get knocked onto Conley's statue, which fell down. This made the ghost-type Pokémon (Gengar, Banette and Dusknoir) angry, who started attacking, so Alexa sent Noivern, whose Dragon Pulse defeated the Pokémon. After running off, Alexa's Noivern felt hungry and started biting Meowth, so Alexa gave it a Spelon Berry. After investigating the castle, Ash, Alexa and Meowth came to the courtyard, where they met up with Jessie, James, Iris and Cilan. Team Rocket took the chance and captured Pikachu, but the ghost-type Pokémon released Pikachu. Alexa's Noivern repelled Team Rocket's attacks with Boomburst, allowing Pikachu to blast them off. With everything done, the woman that gave Ash the medal, Anima, appeared. Alexa recorded the heroes and the Pokémon dancing, as the Conley comet appeared in the sky. The following day, much to Alexa's surprise, the video was static, while in her book, Anima was standing next to Conley.BW139: Celebrating the Hero's Comet! Alexa had to work on her article and left the heroes in charge to take care of her Gogoat. However, the heroes were distracted and later found out Gogoat was missing. Alexa came to Officer Jenny and heard a boy named Tony was missing and thought Tony touched Gogoat's horns and Gogoat, being able to sense wishes, had gone with Tony off to the observatory, for Tony wished to be with his father, who had birthday that day. The heroes went after the two and had to split up to find Tony. After some time, they managed to catch up to Tony and Gogoat. Since they were far from the bottom of the mountain, Ash, Alexa and Tony went on Gogoat, dodging some Foongus' Poison Powder. Since they encountered a crater, Alexa had Gogoat push Pikachu to a tree, as Pikachu used Iron Tail on the tree. With Gogogat's Vine Whip, everyone pulled the tree down, allowing it to serve as a bridge. In the end, everyone came to the observatory, where they met up with Iris, Cilan and Tony's father, while Alexa praised Gogoat for helping out. Since they were getting closer to Kanto, the heroes and Alexa unboarded the cruise ship and had to wait for the next one to arrive. Alexa left the heroes for a while, since she needed to have her equipment repaired. Later on, as the heroes boarded the ship, they told Alexa what happened to Emolga.BW141: Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit! Once they arrived to an island with the lighthouse, Cilan received a call. Ash and Iris explained to Alexa. Cilan was being called by his brothers, Chili and Cress. Alexa wanted to stay at the lighthouse, but was reminded by Helioptile she needed to write an article, since that day was her deadline.BW142: Survival of the Striaton Gym! As they were sailing towards Kanto, Alexa admitted she wanted to go there to interview Professor Oak. Before they arrived to Kanto, Alexa was writing an article, but was alarmed when the ship fell down in the ocean (for, before that, the ship was lifted in the air by Team Rocket) and was told by the heroes what happened. Alexa and the heroes arrived in Kanto, in Vermillion City, where Iris and Cilan admitted their future plans. Before Iris and Cilan boarded a train, Alexa gave them Cloyster lunchboxes. With Ash, Alexa bid Iris and Cilan farewell, who went away in the train, while Alexa reminded Ash they had to be going to Pallet Town.BW143: Best Wishes Until We Meet Again! After arriving to Pallet Town, Alexa sees this was the place, where Ash's dream of becoming a Pokémon Master was born. Ash wanted to go to Professor Oak's lab to meet up with his Pokémon, but Alexa reminded him he had to go to his house first, since his mother must've been worried. Alexa arrived to Professor Oak and started an interview. Alexa started documenting some of Ash's Pokémon and was surprised to hear Professor Oak and his assistant, Tracey, were the only ones taking care of all the Pokémon. Professor Oak was interested in Alexa's Pokémon, so Alexa sent Helioptile, Noivern and Gogoat, in which Professor Oak had a lot of interest. After finishing the interview, Alexa was surprised Team Rocket had arrived, but were soon defeated by Ash's Pokémon. During the dinner, Ash admitted he wanted to go to Kalos region to enter the Kalos League. Alexa replied he would then challenge his little sister's Gym. The following day, Alexa promised to look after Ash before going to Kalos. Without further ado, Ash, Pikachu and Alexa boarded a plane for Kalos region.BW144: The Dream Continues! Pokémon the Series: XY Alexa traveled with Ash to the Kalos region where they arrived at Lumiose City. Ash shouted, explaining to Alexa he was greeting the Kalos region. Anyhow, Ash asked for a Gym Battle and was told Alexa had a sister, who was a Gym Leader of Santalune City. Ash noticed a strange-looking Pokémon, who leapt off and went to Alexa, wanting to know who was that Pokémon. Alexa claimed Ash will have time to meet new Pokémon, but replied her sister was away from the Gym. Ash was angry to hear the Gym Leader would be absent for a longer time, but Alexa pointed out at there is also a Gym in Lumiose City. Ash thanked Alexa for what she has done and they shaked hands. Ash parted ways with Alexa, who wished him the best of luck.XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Alexa came soon after Ash, Clemont and Bonnie arrived to Santalune City. Alexa greeted Ash, revealing Viola was her sister. She was also pleased to see Ash made new friends and met Clemont and Bonnie. Bonnie immediately proposed Viola to be Clemont's girlfriend, which startled Ash, Viola and Alexa. Alexa watched the Gym battle of her sister against Ash and noticed Serena entered the Gym. Serena just replied she wanted to see the Gym match. Despite Ash losing, Alexa warned her little sister Ash was a tough, unpredictable person, which surprised Viola. Alexa decided to train Ash, as she sent Noivern to gust Ash and his Pokémon away.XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Ash continued his training, managing to get his Pokémon to endure Noivern's Gust. Alexa advised Ash he needed to get his Pokémon to react before the Gust attack is launched. Alexa watched the rematch of Ash against Viola and commented on Ash's victory. After the battle, Alexa advised the heroes to go to Cyllage City, where the next Gym lied.XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! Before the heroes came to Cyllage City, Alexa met with the heroes at Ambrette Town, explaining she had to make an article about fossils, which were researched in the local lab. They entered the lab, where Thaddeus was awaiting them. After putting on winter jackets, the group entered a cold chamber, where they found an Amaura and an Aurorus. Alexa made her interview with Thaddeus and went back into the warmth. After hearing a crash, the group came and saw Amaura was abducted and traced an aurora, along with Aurorus. After finding out Team Rocket stole Amaura, Serena, Bonnie and Alexa snuck behind to retrieve Amaura. They were stopped by Meowth, who got frozen by Aurorus' Blizzard. After saving Amaura, the group returned to the lab, where Alexa noticed she had enough information for her article.XY023: Coming Back into the Cold! Alexa met the heroes back in Lumiose City, where she was investigating a case of a robot, who was thrashing many places. Alexa admitted she heard of the superhero, Blaziken Mask, also working on the case. Meyer doubted about the existence of Blaziken Mask, but Ash and Alexa assured him the Blaziken Mask is real, since he did save Ash. Alexa advised they should've checked Clembot's blueprints, to find some clues. Later on, Alexa was walking through the city and noticed Blaziken Mask. After the battle, Blaziken Mask left and Alexa tried to catch up to him.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Alexa was seen watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on television along with her Helioptile and Viola. She also voted for the best performance for each round.XY112: Master Class is in Session!XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Viola and Alexa were seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City where he revealed that he was the leader of Team Flare.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Ash remembered Alexa arriving at Kalos with him when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Professor Sycamore went to investigate the ruins, where the Legend of X, Y and Z was formed. There, he met up with Alexa, who was collecting information about the ruins for her news report. The two joined together, being fascinated how the satellites discovered the ruins. The two came to the maiden's statue of Aila and noted how the statue was sculpted perfectly. Sycamore noted how her appearance matched the texts about the legend. They both thought that was actually Aila, but petrified. Sycamore noted how the legend mentioned Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde by its letters X, Y and Z. Sycamore explained Xerneas gave life, while Yveltal destroyed it, while Alexa stated how Zygarde was present as the guardian that clears anything vile in Kalos and maintains order. After being told the story, Alexa wondered about Jan, Aila's lover. Sycamore replied there was no mention of his fate in the text, yet felt that Zygarde and Aila were watching over Kalos. With the story being told, Alexa showed Sycamore around the other parts of the ruins.XY141: The Legend of X, Y, and Z! Pokémon On hand Gallery BW136.png|Alexa in the anime Alexa and Helioptile.png|Alexa and her Helioptile Alexa,_Viola_and_Helioptile_in_XY112.png|Viola, Alexa and her Helioptile watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on television. See also Alexa (Adventures) References